little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
All Stirred Up
All Stirred Up is episode 29 of Little Charmers. It aired on November 30, 2015 Previous: Unicorn Without a Horn Next: A Charming Mistake Synopsis A spoon has made magic mix ups all over Charmville and cause everyone switch bodies all over town. Summary The episode starts off at Hazel's home. Hazel is so excited she is finally going to do one of her enchantress potions it's an important step of her enchantress in training. Hazel's mom says it's a transformation potion very powerful. It can turn things like dragons into dragon-lilies Fireflies into fireworks and it can even change things like boys into bats and bats into boys. They're using it to transform Charmville from dirty and messy to tidy and clean. Hazel asks what she should do like wrestle a lizard with 4000 scales. But Hazel's mom has been there. Hazel asks if she can sing the spell. But hazel's mom has done that. Hazel is going to do some stirring it needs to be stirred constantly into magic perfection if it's going to work. Hazel's mom leaves to go to the frog pond too many frogs and not enough water lilies. Hazel can do this.Hazel needs to know how long she can stir. The Ogre Clock tells her when stirring done he'll go tap tap tap but first he will take a long long nap. Hours went by with the stirring. Her friends came over and hazel's is so bored from stirring all day. Posie opens the window to let some fresh air.but then an invitation came by. It says that it's today and today only they're invited down to the sweet shop for free ice cream.which won't last long so they better get there fast. Hazel was about to leave but she kinda forgot about stirring. Her friends suddenly gets an idea they would spell the spoon just while they're gone they can leave their pets here. They spelled the spoon but Posie thinks it's wound up. And they head to the ice cream shop. The pets watched it. And something happened the spoon went all crazy and the magic touches the pets and they switch bodies the spoons heads for the town. The spoon is out of control. It's magic touches an ogre along with a gingerbread dog and it switch bodies. Also it touches Gary and a bird. At the ice cream shop The charmers came out with the ice cream. They saw the spoon. Hazel says it's transporting everything in sight. The spoon is attacking the charmers. Hazel ducks for cover and The spoon's magic hit Lavender and Posie switching their bodies. Hazel goes after the spoon. Lavender and Posie with their voice switched however switched brooms. Hazel catches the spoon and washed it at the fountain. Now she needs to figure out how to change everything back the way it was. She needs her mom. Hazel's mom had just switched places with a frog. Lavender and Posie came here.they'll handle things. Hazel heads to the frog pond and sees her mom's a frog. It just swallowed a fly. Lavender and Posie gets a bird. Next they get an ogre with a dog. Lavender has a ball with her. Posie walks and the dog follows her. Next They get gary. Lavender was trying but it's not so easy. Hazel hides behind a bush. And she freezes her mom and she catches it with a net. At the charmhouse the charmers wear something to keep their clothes clean. The frog tries to spell things right again but accidentally spells some oranges. They put the oranges back the caldron.and the frog tries again but instead made the beans appear. They put the beans back in the caldron.The frog tries again but instead made some feathers appear. Lavender and Posie are tired. Back at home Hazel complaint that she won't do anything that's long and boring and hazel's mom talks about the transformation potion they need to start over but first Hazel gonna do some scrubbing and hazel's mom goes to the living room and tells Hazel if she needs help just shout out then hazel's mom ribbits like a frog and left which made Hazel laugh as the screen iris outs.and the episode came to a crazy end. Trivia *This is the third time people switched voices Charming Pets and Switcheroo *Hazel's mom: "If you need help just give a... ...Oh my." :: Hazel: '''' Gallery Unicorn Without a Horn and All Stirred Up.jpg 127-magic-transformation-16x9.jpg All Stirred Up.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Enchantress in training episodes Category:Hazeled Category:Misspell Category:Season 1 Category:Voice Changing Episodes